A Dissection That Didn't Really Happen
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: MakaxStein Bit OOC Kinda short because I had to cut it off because it was getting kinda inappropriate...


**Hello! I ship MakaxStein, but sometimes it doesn't always work out. This, for instance. But I couldn't help but post the first half. I am NOT going to post the second half, because it started to get REALLY innapropriate, and I don't write lemons. Sooo...hope you enjoy. Bit OOC.**

"You wanted to see me, Lord Death?" Maka asked, standing in front of the shinigami.

"Yes." He said.

Stein walked in and glanced at Maka.

"You wanted me, Lord Death?" He asked, swirling the unlit cigarette around in his mouth with his tongue.

"Yes. As we both know, Maka is not only a meister, but a weapon as well. Normal weapons use their magical bodies to morph into weapon 'bodies', but we did x-rays on Maka, and her weapon is literally IN her. She can't FULLY turn into a scythe. But if you could, maybe make her a full weapon, she could become a death scythe and a meister. Normally, weapons can't move without their meister, but in Maka's case.."

Maka looked confused, but Stein was grinning.

"Are you saying..." She started.

"...that I get to dissect her?" Stein finished hopefully.

Lord Death hesitated, then nodded.

Maka gave a small gasp and stepped back.

"N-No! I can control my weapon just fine!" She stuttered.

"No, you can't. No amount of training at the DWMA would fix that. I'm sorry, Maka."

"Well, we better get going!" Stein said happily, grabbing Maka's arm.

"W-Wait, I haven't made up my mind yet!" Maka stuttered, trying to pull away.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Lord Death said sadly.

"Well, I'm not going to Stein's creepy laboratory!" Maka huffed, crossing her arms.

Stein and Lord Death stared at each other.

Stein picked up Maka and swung her over his shoulder.

"I AM NOT A SACK OF POTATOES!" Maka screamed, hitting his back.

Lord Death felt a sweatdrop make it's way down his face as Stein turned around, flashed him a smile, and walked off with an angry Maka.

As soon as they were inside, Stein set Maka down.

She immediately ran towards the door, but Stein got there first and locked it.

Her eyes darted around, then she saw a window and ran towards it.

Stein ran after her, scooped her up with one arm, and locked the window with the other.

"How long is this gonna go on? Cuz' I could go all day." Stein smiled at a fuming Maka.

Still holding her, he went around the house and locked all the other windows, then set her down.

She inched away from Stein, glaring at him.

Stein walked into the kitchen, glancing back at her.

"Tea?" He asked innocently, and Maka sullenly shook her head, sinking down on the couch.

"So you admit to defeat, then." Stein said while making himself tea.

"Pretty much." She replied tiredly.

Stein sat on the couch across from her, sipping tea.

"So..." He said finally, setting his empty tea cup on the coffee table. "How are we going to do this?"

Maka glanced at him.

Stein smiled.

"Are you gonna go into this screaming in my arms or calmly?" He asked.

Maka stared at him, then sighed.

"I don't know. Will I die?" Maka asked.

Stein's eyes widened.

"Of course not, Maka. Why would you think that?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, you are a tad bit..."

"Crazy?" Stein asked with a small grin.

"Yes." Maka returned the grin.

Stein suddenly became serious and got up.

He kneeled in front of Maka, and held her hand.

"You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." He said seriously, gazing into her wide green eyes.

Maka felt the blush creeping into her cheeks as she stared into his hazel eyes.

"Um...ok." Her voice sounded squeaky.

He pulled her up, then grinned at her and twirled her around.

Maka gave a small scream, then couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her into his chest.

"W-What's gotten into you, Stein?" Maka asked, breathless.

Stein smiled warmly.

"I don't know." He replied, and she laughed.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the lab.

Maka stood next to Stein as he typed something into his computer.

"Alright." Stein clicked on something, stood up, and smiled at Maka. "The experiment is ready to begin."

Maka tried to return his smile, but it was wobbly.

Stein frowned at Maka suddenly.

"Maka..." He said softly.

"What?"

"What's going on between us?"

"...I dunno. I kinda like it."

"...Me too."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I had to stop it so suddenly, but, ya know. Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
